Logan's Day Off
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Sometimes Logan's job can be very stressful. This would be one of those times. He's been working very hard all day and through most of the night for about a week now, and Keegan has finally decided he's had enough. Logan needs a day off. And he's going to get one whether he wants it or not...


**A/N: Hi... this is really random, but whatever. *sticks tongue out at you* It's my birthday, I can do what I want. ;)**

 **Btw, Logan/Keegan are a thing in this. I'm trying to get used to those two being together... just because...**

 _ **Italics are Logan's thoughts, but there aren't very many (like at all), so don't worry about it too much. Just remember italics = thoughts.**_

* * *

 **Logan P.O.V**

I grumbled quietly as I sat up with a yawn. Ugh, I'm tired. I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Well, someone's jumpy this morning." Keegan chuckled, pulling me against his chest and trailing kisses down my neck.

I yawned again and mumbled, "I didn't see you... Oh man, what time is it?"

I squirmed out of his grip and looked at the clock. It read 11:15 and I gasped, staring dumbly at Keegan, who laughed.

"What's the face for, babe?"

I jumped off the bed and searched the room for a shirt and some pants.

"Why would you let me sleep in so late?! You know I have a ton of work to do!" I complained, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans.

He smiled and said, "Because you've gone to bed at around 4:00 in the morning every night for the past week. I _do_ notice these things, you know. It's not good for your health to be getting so little sleep, so I let you sleep in."

"Yeah, well sleeping in isn't good for my _job._ " I snapped.

I searched through the closet but everything seemed to be his. I don't mind wearing his clothes... I actually enjoy it because they smell like him.

But they're big on me and look almost like dresses because he's so tall. I can literally hear you laughing at my height. Don't. Hesh will have Riley decapitate you if you pick on me.

"Would you relax? You can't even _do_ your job if you pass out from sleep deprivation. It's the weekend anyways! No one else is doing anything today..."

"And if they all lose their jobs or get yelled at, luckily I will have done my job and I won't be with them."

He sighed and pouted at me.

"You're so uptight... You used to be fun."

Does that mean he's gotten tired of me? What if he doesn't like me anymore? I shoved the terrifying thoughts from my mind and replied in as steady a voice as I could manage.

"That was before I was given the assignment to track down Brooks, alright? We _need_ the information he has on the weapons shipments for the Federation or... o-or-" I stopped when my voice cracked.

"Shhh... everything's gonna be fine." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder.

I sighed and let my head fall back against his. After about a full minute of unbroken silence, I broke it.

"I love you..." I said, just barely turning the corners of my mouth up so that it resembled something close to a smile.

"I love you too... Even if you're a grumpy little gremlin." He grinned, turning me around to give me a peck on the lips.

But I pulled back before he got the chance.

I pouted and said, "I'm not a gremlin..."

"Yes you are. But you're a cute one and you don't usually try to murder me, so it's fine." He laughed.

I sighed and stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him. I felt him smile against my mouth and I nibbled on his lower lip. After a few moments I pulled away and squirmed out of his grip.

"I really need to get to work..." I said quietly, reluctantly shuffling toward the door.

I reached out to turn the handle and suddenly I was in the air. I yelped in alarm and flailed my arms around, but that only caused him to tighten his hold on me.

"Let me down!" I barked, but my protests were ignored.

He chuckled and set me down on our bed, grabbing me around the waist when I scrambled for the door.

I struggled to get to it, but he managed to get me on my back and straddle my waist. He was taller than me and weighed more by about 25 pounds, so it wasn't very difficult for him to get me pinned.

It didn't help that I was weaker than usual from my lack of sleep and food. I groaned in frustration and kicked out my legs, hitting nothing but air.

"I already told you! I have to go work on tracking down Brooks!" I whined, shoving at his legs.

He didn't budge.

"No. Hesh can try and make some progress on that for today. In fact, he already said he would, but you wanted to do it on your own. I understand that, but today you're going to take a break- get some sleep, eat some food. I can tell you've lost weight and you have dark circles under your eyes. You need a day off before you work yourself to death."

"But-"

"No buts. Do you want me to go get Hesh?"

I stilled, knowing he had won, and hating it. Damn it. Hesh was a _super_ overprotective older brother, which at some points, like now- annoyed me to no end. He's more overprotective than Keegan- my  boyfriend!

In fact, last night, I was on my way to bed (at 4:00 in the morning...) and he had coincidentally gotten up to piss at the same time. We met in the hallway and he, of course, knew I had been staying up all night for about a week now, tracking down Brooks. He threatened to have Keegan sedate me every night at 7:00 for the next 2 weeks- just to make sure I was getting enough sleep!

I must admit, it's nice to know that he cares so deeply for me- but only at certain times, _none_ of which would include now.

I glared at him and he smiled, damn near making me melt into a puddle of goop. I hate myself for not being able to stay mad at him. The worst part was, deep down I knew he was right. Hell, he's _always_ right. But that doesn't mean it isn't frustrating as hell...

I writhed uncomfortably, getting tired of being pinned to the bed. Even though it was Keegan and I knew he would never hurt me, it still made me nervous.

"Lemme up." I grunted, trying not to focus on the fact that I couldn't move.

He grinned cheekily and said, "But I thought you liked being on bottom, sweetie."

"Yeah, well not right now. And unless you want your corpse to be found at the _bottom_ of the ocean, I suggest you get off me."

He sighed and moved to lay beside me instead. He pinched my cheek and I growled like a rabid raccoon. I was still mad that he had won...

"Why are you so grumpy? And do I need to make sure you don't have rabies or anything? Because you've been growling an awful lot lately." He said with a smug expression.

I rolled onto my side, so my back was facing him, and ignored him. It helped me stay mad at him a bit. I can never stay angry with him while I'm looking into his eyes. I just can't.

"Logaaaan... don't ignore me..." He whined, poking at my arm.

I didn't respond. I was really only mad because, in all honesty- he was right. I knew I needed a day off to relax and rest and stuff my face with food. But at the same time, I was _so_ close to finding Brooks...

I heard him give a long, drawn out sigh, but I ignored it. I was determined to stay mad at him... because he was right. Don't judge me, I'm really stressed out, okay?! My emotions don't make sense right now.

"Okay, Logan. You've given me no choice..." He stated ominously.

 _Wait, what-_

I shrieked in surprise when Keegan dug his fingers into my sides, tickling me with no mercy. Just in case you've never experienced it before- being angry at someone while they're tickling you is very difficult.

I would _highly_ respect anyone who could do it with a straight face. Sadly, I cannot. I was laughing hysterically, yet at the same time I was trying not to laugh at all.

"Keeeeeegan! Q...QUIT IT!" I choked out, but he just smiled and kept going.

"I'm not gonna stop until you quit being angry with me." He said, sitting on my kicking legs and continuing to tickle me.

I tried to get away from him, but as I said earlier- he's larger than me and I'm weaker than usual, so I literally _couldn't_ make him stop. Despite that, I was stubborn and my dignity wouldn't allow me to give in just yet.

...But after about 4 minutes, when I started having trouble breathing, I gave in.

"ALRIGHT... F-FINE!" I wheezed out.

He paused and smirked down at me while I desperately gasped in lungful after lungful of precious oxygen. My cheeks were sore from involuntarily smiling so much...

"Do you have something to say to me?" He asked, playing dumb.

I sighed and said, "I... I'm sorry I was mad at you. It's just that work has been so stressful lately..."

Tears gathered in my eyes when the enormous weight of how stressful the past week has been threatened to crush me.

"But... that doesn't justify me taking it out on you, especially not when y-you were just trying to help... I'm sor-ry..." I said quietly, hiding my face in my hands as tears began to trail down my cheeks.

"Oh, baby, don't cry! It's okay..."

He tried to get me to look at him but I didn't want him to see my face, so I turned my head away.

"Hey, hey, listen, it's gonna be fine. Hesh will help and we'll find Brooks and make sure the Federation doesn't get-"

"I-it's not that..." I mumbled, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I moved one of my hands to play with the edge of the blanket while the other continued to scrub at my eyes.

"What is it then?" He asked, clearly confused.

I stared at the ceiling and sniffled, unable to meet his eyes.

"I've been a real asshole lately... 'm s-sorry... It's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong and I've b-been a jerk..." I said remorsefully, covering my face again as I felt more tears well up in my eyes.

It was true. All week long I had either ignored him or snapped at him nearly every time he spoke to me. And now I felt terrible for it. If he didn't know me as well as he did and wasn't so understanding, he undoubtedly would have dumped me.

Keegan got off my legs and pulled me into an upright position, so my head was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the head with a sigh. After a moment of hesitation, I warily peeked up at him to see a warm smile on his lips.

"It's okay. Everyone does stupid things when they're under a lot of pressure. I'll forgive you... as long as you hang out with me for the day and let Hesh deal with Brooks." He grinned, wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks.

I nuzzled my face against his warm chest and smiled. A real one, for the first time in a week.

"Okay..." I murmured, feeling tired after the long morning I've had.

We sat there for several minutes, just hugging each other. I felt relieved now that we've talked about this, even though I didn't want to at first. He always seems to know just what I need... I yawned, still thinking about how glad I was to have him around.

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it's random and there's not much plot... But I thought it was cute. Hope you enjoyed it! I worked on this for about a week because I kept getting stuck and rewriting it...**

 **So please review! I really love reading all of your reviews! They make me so happy! **

**Bye! :P**


End file.
